Le souffle de l'Harmattan
by Valmorel
Summary: Il y a Thomas, qui ne vit que pour l'adrénaline de frôler la Terre alors que le Ciel lui est ouvert, et Teresa, fière guerrière que le monde extérieur fascine. Il y a Minho, qui brûle de retrouver sa mère, et l'imperturbable Newt, qui rêve le nez en l'air, fatigué de prendre racine. Face à eux, quatre peuples et leur incapacité à y trouver une place. [NEWTMAS UA]
1. Chapitre 1

**Note** : Malgré mon manque de temps et d'inspiration, il faut croire que cette histoire devait être écrite. Elle sort de nulle part, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'idée de départ m'a emballée.

(Je reposte après une crise dramatique, mais il faut croire que mon envie de partager est plus forte que mes sautes d'humeur.)

**_Neviy, Floflo et Queen M_**, merci de supporter mes fantaisies. **_Ali et Soran_**, votre part de responsabilité dans cette re-publication est sans égale. Vous tous là, keur sur vous et vos belles âmes.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

* * *

Thomas volait. Ou plutôt il courait, si vite que ses pieds effleuraient à peine la surface des nuages ronds et moelleux qu'il traversait sans peine, riant aux éclats tandis que le vent lui fouettait les oreilles.

Il riait, oh, il riait si fort alors que le ciel défilait à toute allure dans son champ de vision et qu'il sautait de cumulonimbus en stratocumulus, insouciant et libre. Surtout libre. Il adorait cette sauvage impression de devenir le roi du Monde pendant quelques minutes, lorsqu'il se lançait dans une de ses habituelles courses effrénées.

La voix de Teresa, grave et inquiète comme à son habitude, résonnait à son oreille comme un désagréable bruit de fond tandis qu'il accélérait l'allure, inconscient du danger qui le guettait à chaque virage trop rapidement négocié. Thomas maîtrisait parfaitement sa trajectoire et son altitude.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Car au détour d'un nimbrostratus, une brise malicieuse lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et son pied dérapa dans le vide, les forces de la gravité retrouvant tout leur pouvoir.

Et sa Chute commença.

Heureusement pour Thomas, le sol ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, et il parvient à retrouver son équilibre en patinant rapidement des jambes, s'évitant une chute mortelle - même en dépit de sa chance insolente qui lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Constitution robuste ou pas, rares étaient les miraculés qui survivaient à un plongeon d'une hauteur plus de dix fois supérieure à celle des horribles aqueducs que les Villageois persistaient à construire aux quatre coins de la Plaine.

Un sol dur et aride lui fit office de tapis d'atterrissage, et Thomas roula dans la poussière sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, tentant de protéger sa tête tant bien que mal des multiples pierres tranchantes qui jonchaient son parcours improvisé. Il s'immobilisa enfin, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Génial, déjà qu'il s'était crashé comme un bébé vautour apprenant à voler, mais il fallait en plus qu'il tombe en plein milieu de la Plaine.

La Plaine était appelée ainsi, à juste titre, car le territoire qui la composait était dénué de tout relief, encadré en revanche par d'impressionnants massifs montagneux qui s'étendaient à perte de vue aux alentours. Les habitants de la Plaine, les Villageois, peuple de Terre et profondément belliqueux envers le peuple de Thomas, n'accueilleraient certainement pas à bras ouverts un enfant du Ciel, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait mettre à leur expliquer que non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une maladroite tentative d'invasion en solo, mais tout simplement d'une erreur de calcul dans le placement de ses pieds.

Légèrement inquiet mais conservant son calme insouciant, Thomas se remit debout lestement, époussetant distraitement la poussière sur son uniforme. De larges traînées de terre maculaient le blanc pur de sa chemise en voile et il haussa les épaules en songeant au sermon que ne manquerait pas de lui asséner le couturier lorsqu'il lui amènerait. Pour l'heure, il était davantage occupé à détailler son environnement, observant avec curiosité les arbres à la hauteur vertigineuse qui l'entouraient et les nombreux bosquets aux branches pointues.

Un murmure lui parvint et il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre. Des bribes de voix familières se faisaient entendre et il sursauta quand la voix de Teresa résonna brusquement dans l'air.

\- THOMAS ! Où es-tu ?

Le brun ricana tout en répondant à haute voix :

\- Dans la Plaine, je suis tombé.

Il savait parfaitement que sa nonchalance énerverait profondément son amie, et ce fut effectivement ce qui se produisit.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Trouve-toi un endroit sûr, j'envoie immédiatement un escadron te secourir ! Rachel va me tuer...

Thomas cessa de prêter attention aux lamentations de son amie et observa son environnement.

\- Là, là, ne panique pas Tee, je vais aller me planquer dans ce buisson en forme de pélican et attendre bien sagement, ça te va ?

\- À qui tu parles ?

La voix qui retentit dans son dos fit brutalement sursauter Thomas, et il se retourna d'un bond. En face de lui se tenait un garçon brun, d'une carrure imposante et aux yeux tirés. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés comme s'il revenait d'un vol de plusieurs heures, lui donnait un air enjoué que les traits durs de son visage contredisaient. Il n'avait clairement pas l'air amical, ses sourcils froncés et sa moue colérique démontrant une nette hostilité face à l'intrus que représentait Thomas.

Ça, et aussi la machette qu'il tenait fermement à la main droite.

Thomas déglutit, maintenant clairement effrayé. Il n'avait jamais croisé de Villageois en chair et en os, à peine en avait-il aperçu quelques-uns lors de ses excursions proches de la surface terrestre, et il n'aurait pas été contre prolonger le moment qui le séparait de cette première rencontre. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Afin de ne pas énerver davantage le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, Thomas se décida enfin à répondre :

\- Euh... Je ne parle à personne. Je parle tout seul.

Il ne tenait pas à mêler Teresa à cette affaire, Cyclos seul savait ce que ce Villageois aurait été capable de faire s'il savait qu'un autre enfant du Vent se promenait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Vous avez un vrai pet au casque les Voleurs.

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

\- Désolé mais je ne suis pas un... Voleur.

Son ton était précautionneux, incertain de savoir ce que l'autre garçon voulait dire par cette expression. Était-ce un habile jeu de mots sur leur capacité à se mouvoir dans les airs ou un reproche à peine voilé ?

Visiblement, Thomas avait dû manquer le sarcasme, car les traits du jeune homme se durcirent davantage.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Le ton était tranchant, agressif et Thomas perçut l'insulte sous-jacente sans difficulté. Il n'ignorait pas que les Villageois tenaient son peuple en basse estime, et qu'une véritable animosité existait entre ces deux groupes qui pourtant ne s'étaient jamais réellement côtoyés. Il savait aussi que les Coureurs capturés par les Villageois revenaient rarement en bon état à la maison - quand ils revenaient - et son instinct de survie relativement développé lui souffla de ne pas argumenter davantage s'il tenait à rester sur ses pieds le temps que Teresa vienne à sa rescousse.

\- Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?

Une seconde voix masculine se fit entendre, et Thomas quitta des yeux quelques instants pour fixer le nouvel arrivant, qui venait d'émerger de derrière des fourrés. Un jeune homme blond au sourire en coin s'avança vers leur étrange duo, une moue impressionnée sur le visage.

\- Je suis soufflé Min', je t'envoie lever les lapins et tu rapportes un Coureur. Belle prise.

Le ton suintait d'un sarcasme évident, et Thomas sut qu'il aurait apprécié ce garçon s'il ne tenait pas sa vie entre ses doigts - et accessoirement une lance immense surmontée d'une lame tranchante. Profitant de ce que l'attention du brun soit distraite par l'arrivée de son, à première vue, compagnon de chasse, Thomas remua légèrement, positionnant ses jambes dans l'attente du signal de départ que Teresa ne manquerait pas de lui donner en arrivant à proximité. Il avait repéré cet arbuste bas quelques mètres plus loin, et il lui suffisait de prendre appui sur ses branches épaisses pour se donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour décoller. Dès que les garçons s'éloigneraient un peu, il s'élancerait.

Mais pour le moment, il était coincé, insupportablement et indubitablement coincé. Les deux garçons avaient entrepris de délibérer à voix basse, probablement sur ce qu'ils devaient faire de lui, mais Thomas ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il lui aurait suffi de tendre l'oreille pour discerner quelques bribes de paroles, cependant il n'était concentré que sur une chose : le martèlement des pas de l'escouade de secours sur les nuages cotonneux qui s'amoncelaient tandis que le jour déclinait à l'horizon.

\- Hey, t'écoutes quand on te cause ?!

L'invective venait du brun, dont les lèvres s'étaient retroussées en une grimace irritée, tandis que le blond haussait un sourcil agacé devant le manque d'attention flagrante de leur supposé futur prisonnier.

\- Ce n'est pas une de mes meilleures qualités, je dois l'admettre, répondit Thomas d'un ton moqueur, tentant vainement de camoufler son amusement face à l'éclat de colère qui brillait dans les yeux du brun. Il avait intérêt à courir vite s'il souhaitait échapper à l'agonie lente et douloureuse que lui promettait le regard flamboyant de son vis-à-vis.

Ça tombait bien, courir vite, c'était sa spécialité.

Il contracta les muscles de ses jambes, amorçant un mouvement dans le but de s'élancer quand la voix du blond le coupa :

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Thomas se tourna brutalement vers lui mais sa réponse tranchante fut interrompue par un léger craquement venu du sol. De la terre aride venait de surgir un rameau d'herbes hautes, qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, l'immobilisant totalement.

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles te déboîter une jambe.

Le ton du blond était désormais franchement moqueur et Thomas grinça des dents. Voilà qui compliquait singulièrement ses plans. Il espérait vraiment que l'escouade ne tarderait pas, auquel cas il était vraiment, vraiment dans la...

\- Je croyais que les Coureurs étaient dotés d'une super-vitesse ou quelque chose comme ça, ironisa encore le blond en s'appuyant sur sa lance, qu'il avait planté au sol tel une vulgaire bêche de jardin.

Même le brun semblait plus détendu maintenant que leur ennemi était immobilisé, et Thomas pencha la tête en réalisant que ce qu'il avait pris au départ pour une haine meurtrière ne semblait être au final qu'une crainte mal dissimulée. Peut-être avaient-ils peur de lui autant que lui avait peur d'eux.

\- Et maintenant quoi ? Vous allez me livrer à votre chef de clan c'est ça ?

Il tentait la bravade, les provoquant inutilement dans le but de gagner du temps. Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de leur plan d'origine, il ne faisait que s'assurer quelques précieuses minutes durant lesquelles Teresa et les autres pourraient intervenir.

Curieusement, les deux garçons perdirent leur air assuré et se consultèrent mutuellement du regard. Thomas fronça les sourcils et décida de ne pas perdre de temps : s'il devait sauver sa peau, c'était maintenant. Immobilisé comme il l'était, il ne disposait d'aucun moyen d'action : il fallait absolument que le blond le libère, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de secondes pour qu'il puisse décoller.

\- Je croyais que les Villageois étaient du genre à suivre les règles sans discuter. Vous n'êtes pas censés devoir présenter au chef tout intrus qui s'infiltrerait sur le territoire ?

Thomas bluffait : il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait que ce qui lui était rapporté par les Anciens, ceux qui ne pouvaient plus courir et qui venaient s'asseoir près des puits de lumière lors des veillées, racontant des histoires qui faisaient pâlir d'effroi le Thomas alors enfant qui buvait la moindre de leurs paroles. Et si les Anciens étaient catégoriques sur une chose, c'est que nul ne pouvait être catégorique quant aux règles que suivaient les Villageois. Surtout face à un élément inconnu qui perturbait leur routine quotidienne - le pire des affronts qui pouvaient être faits à un Villageois.

\- LES MECS VOUS ÊTES OÙ ?

Le cri, distinctement audible par Thomas, semblable à un murmure porté par le vent pour les deux autres, venait d'une petite centaine de mètres. Il devait probablement s'agir d'un autre membre de leur groupe de chasse, et Thomas sentit son cœur s'accélérer en réalisant qu'il tenait là la dernière chance de s'échapper. Si les deux autres semblaient réticents à l'idée de l'emmener, leur compagnon ne serait peut-être pas aussi hésitant. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout :

\- Laissez-moi partir... Je ne vous veux aucun mal, et votre hésitation me fait dire que vous non plus. Libérez-moi et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. Je n'ai rien volé, rien pillé, vos armes sont entre vos mains et votre besace est restée pleine. Je suis juste… Tombé.

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent, clairement indécis quant à la conduite à tenir, et Thomas continua :

\- Vous ne comptez pas me tuer et je serais bien incapable de le faire. S'il vous plaît...

Il avait conscience que son ton se faisait plaintif, mais il commençait réellement à avoir peur et il s'agissait là de sa dernière carte : la pitié.

Carte qui sembla fonctionner par ailleurs, car le blond jeta un regard à son ami, qui hocha la tête mollement. A cet instant, les fougères qui maintenaient Thomas se fanèrent et retombèrent sur le sol, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Il s'apprêtait à prendre son envol quand un dernier mot franchit ses lèvres :

\- Merci.

Le brun lui renvoya une œillade meurtrière et le blond lui répondit d'une voix cassante :

\- Faut croire qu'on est pas tous des barbares sanguinaires.

Thomas ricana.

\- Je n'en doutais pas.

\- T'es vraiment pas banal pour un Coureur toi.

C'était au tour du brun de prendre la parole, et Thomas le salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il se mit à courir, prenant appui sur le tronc de l'arbuste qu'il avait repéré, s'envolant dans les airs, le regard braqué sur les nuages d'où il espérait voir surgir l'escadron qui le ramènerait à la maison. Il ignora les regards noirs que les deux garçons avaient braqué sur lui, depuis la terre ferme, s'éloignant davantage à chaque foulée.

Il ne prit conscience de la sueur âcre qui couvrait son corps, dernier vestige de la panique qu'il avait ressenti en bas, que lorsque la fraîcheur du vent s'engouffra dans ses vêtements, la morsure des bourrasques venant remplacer l'adrénaline qui suintait par chaque pore de sa peau. Sa respiration, accélérée par la course, se bloqua légèrement alors qu'il réalisait à quoi il venait d'échapper.

Il avait failli être capturé. Il était tombé en plein territoire ennemi, brisant le statut quo qui régissait les rapports entre le peuple des Villageois et celui des Coureurs, avait manqué de se faire livrer au chef de clan et il avait réussi à en réchapper.

A cet instant, il lui semblait que même la semonce certaine qui ne manquerait pas de lui être assénée par Ava ne parviendrait pas à atteindre l'euphorie dans laquelle il planait. Ça c'était une histoire que Rachel ne manquerait pas d'adorer !

-X-

Contrairement à ce que Thomas pensait, Rachel n'avait pas adoré cette histoire. Loin de là.

Lorsque le jeune homme était rentré, après avoir rassuré l'escouade de secours, qu'il avait croisé sur sa route, en leur assurant qu'il ne s'était rien passé de notable, et après avoir passé quelques examens médicaux pour s'assurer que sa chute n'avait rien abîmé, il s'était empressé de retrouver sa sœur, qui flânait dans le Jardin Aérien, pour tout lui raconter.

La jeune femme avait écarquillé les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de lui asséner une gifle retentissante.

\- Tu réalises ce à quoi tu as échappé Thomas ?! avait-elle crié, attirant l'attention des Anciens qui se promenaient autour d'eux. Thomas lui avait enjoint de baisser d'un ton et Rachel lui avait renvoyé un regard courroucé.

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu poses un pied à terre Thomas. Tu sais qu'ils vont le savoir et tu sais que tu vas recevoir une sanction. Les règles ne sont pas posées uniquement pour te brider, elles sont là pour préserver une paix fragile, tu le sais !

La voix de sa sœur montait dangereusement dans les aigus quand cette dernière était en colère, et Thomas se demanda brièvement si elle avait conscience de son manque de crédibilité patent lorsqu'elle perdait patience.

Rachel sembla remarquer le manque d'attention de son frère, qu'elle s'empressa de ramener à la réalité en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

\- Tu avais l'excuse de l'âge auparavant, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Et cette fois ne compte pas sur moi pour te défendre, ma place au Conseil est bien trop précieuse pour que je laisse tes bouffonneries compromettre mon travail !

Bien, cette fois elle était réellement énervée. Thomas avait conscience que son comportement en agaçait plus d'un, mais il était comme ça : insouciant, impétueux, légèrement rebelle sur les bords. A l'inverse d'Icare, ce vieux fou qui avait tenté de voler jusqu'au Soleil et qui avait perdu l'équilibre avant d'y parvenir, ébloui par ses rayons ardents - quoiqu'en disent les légendes - Thomas n'aimait rien de plus que de raser la surface des nuages les plus bas, les plus denses, les plus proches de la surface. Il aimait l'adrénaline de savoir que n'importe quel Villageois n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour apercevoir un éclair blanc furtif se faufiler entre les gouttes de pluie, plus rapide qu'une bourrasque, flirter à chaque course avec le risque de tomber - ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement, comme venait de le préciser sa sœur.

Il avait été informé, lors de sa première Chute, de ce qui advenait lorsque ses dernières se faisaient trop fréquentes. La sanction tombait, irrémédiablement. Elle se résumait cependant la plupart du temps à vidanger les nuages orageux, qui se faisaient davantage menaçants à certaines saisons, et Thomas était rompu à l'exercice - la Vidange n'était guère qu'une punition comme une autre, maintes fois expérimentée lorsqu'on s'auto-proclamait soi-même le rebelle de la bande.

D'autant qu'il savait ne pas risquer gros, car aucune de ses rencontres ne s'était soldée par une rencontre avec un Villageois - rencontre qui aurait pu être assimilée à une déclaration de guerre ouverte.

Les deux derniers ne comptaient pas - ils étaient trop différents du portrait qu'on lui avait dressé des Villageois. Moins trouillards, moins agressifs aussi. Les Villageois qu'on lui avait décrit n'auraient pas hésité à lui sauter à la gorge pour l'immobiliser avant de le livrer sans pitié à leur chef de clan. Ils étaient désormais liés par un secret commun : dans un camp comme dans l'autre, mieux valait que personne ne sache que rencontre il y avait eu, et surtout que cette rencontre ne s'était pas terminée par un bain de sang.

Ainsi, c'est le cœur léger que Thomas se rendit dans la salle du Conseil, où l'attendaient Rachel, assise dans sa stricte robe de Seconde conseillère, à la droite de leur Chancelière, Ava Paige.

Malgré toutes ces années passées à côtoyer la femme blonde qui leur servait de chef, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vive admiration face à la stature impériale d'Ava, la froideur de son regard et l'impassibilité de ses traits. Une statue de glace, semblable à celles que Rachel et lui façonnaient parmi les nuages de neige lorsqu'ils étaient petits, voilà ce qu'Ava lui inspirait alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil à l'assise rouge qui lui était présenté.

\- Bonjour Thomas.

Thomas répondit aux salutations d'Ava et des autres conseillers d'un signe de tête, tentant d'effacer la moue ennuyée qui prenait déjà place sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était convoqué au Conseil - même si la présence de Rachel ce jour-ci était une nouveauté, sa nomination ne datant que de quelques mois - et il savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui être dit. Il écoperait probablement d'un sermon dans les formes, d'une interdiction de voler pendant quelques semaines (qu'il ne respecterait pas, bien entendu) et peut-être d'une corvée exemplaire pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Il était fatigué de tout ce cirque, d'autant que les conséquences de sa Chute étaient dérisoires. Sérieusement, à part le couturier chargé de repriser son uniforme abîmé, qui trouvait quelque chose à redire ?

La voix glaciale s'éleva de nouveau, le sortant de ses pensées :

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici Thomas. Nous t'avions averti : la troisième Chute entraînerait des conséquences.

Thomas retint un soupir, hochant la tête pour acquiescer. Il était passablement agacé maintenant devant tant de formalisme pour un incident mineur, et l'air solennel de Rachel commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Ava Paige le détailla avant de soupirer. Ses traits se détendirent imperceptiblement, laissant entrevoir pour la première fois son inquiétude.

\- Tu nous mets tous en danger Thomas... La communauté, la paix fragile que nous avons tenté d'instaurer avec les Villageois, et surtout toi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te comporter comme si tu avais quinze ans. Tu as vingt-et-un ans désormais, tu dois agir comme tel.

Thomas hocha la tête une seconde fois, prêtant une oreille distraite au discours empreint de maternalisme que lui servait la Chancelière. Il appréciait réellement Ava, vraiment. Cette dernière l'avait élevé avec Rachel comme le ferait une mère, prenant la place de leurs parents disparus, emportés par une trop forte bourrasque lors de la tempête de l'année des Fruitiers. Elle avait calmé leur peine lorsque le chagrin se faisait trop fort pour leurs frêles épaules, elle les avait encouragés lorsqu'ils avaient planifié leurs futurs plans de vie, elle avait été là lors de leur premier Vol et elle avait été la première à se précipiter vers Thomas lorsqu'il avait glissé, tombant sans grâce dans le bassin principal du Jardin Aérien.

Néanmoins, ces derniers temps, Thomas avait l'impression de plus voir sa tutrice qu'entre les quatre murs de la vénérable institution du Conseil, et cet état de fait lui serrait la gorge. Il se savait beaucoup moins dispendieux à suivre les règles que ne l'était Rachel, et il avait encore du mal à digérer le regard déçu qu'Ava avait posé sur lui à la fin de la cérémonie de nomination de Rachel en tant que Conseillère. Elle attendait énormément de lui, il en était conscient, et il se sentait empreint d'une désagréable sensation de culpabilité lorsqu'il songeait à son incapacité chronique à envisager un futur stable.

Il ne se satisfaisait que dans l'excitation d'une course audacieuse ou d'un tour pendable joué aux Anciens, et Ava ne le savait que trop bien. Alors, il encaissait sans broncher les remarques perfides lancées par quelques conseillers souhaitant se faire bien voir, baillant d'ennui lorsqu'un Ancien lui faisait remarquer qu'il serait temps qu'il se trouve une place dans la société bien organisée des Coureurs.

Il avait essayé pourtant, de se fondre dans la masse en se calant à un poste dénué de toute responsabilité, en s'engageant dans le corps de bataille des Coureurs. Son rôle consistait plus ou moins à effectuer des repérages sur de futurs points d'eau qui pourraient être utilisés comme avantage stratégique, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de s'évader toute la journée pour ne revenir que le soir, épuisé de sa course et un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, haussant les épaules d'un air contrit lorsqu'il expliquait ne rien avoir repéré d'intéressant.

Mais il était tombé, voilà où résidait le principal problème. La Chute ne pardonne pas dans la société des Coureurs.

\- J'avais envisagé d'envoyer Rachel en mission diplomatique sur la Terre du Feu, dans une semaine. Le voyage risque d'être long et je ne tiens pas à me départir d'une de mes plus précieuses conseillères.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, incertain de savoir où Ava voulait en venir.

\- Tu iras donc à sa place.

Si d'ordinaire, il appréciait le caractère direct d'Ava, il lui fallait avouer que cette fois-ci, sa tutrice se montrait légèrement trop cash - même pour lui.

\- C'est une blague ?

A son grand désespoir, Ava paraissait extrêmement sérieuse.

\- Non Thomas. Il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités et que tu grandisses, enfin. La protection du groupe passe avant l'affection que moi-même ou d'autres peuvent te porter. Tu recevras ton ordre de mission demain matin.

Thomas sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser vivement.

\- Mais c'est impossible !

Alors qu'Ava ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, Rachel se pencha en avant, les sourcils froncés. Toute la posture de son corps indiquait une irritation certaine, et Thomas sentit le goût amer du ressentiment envahir sa bouche tandis que sa sœur s'apprêtait manifestement à l'enfoncer publiquement.

\- Es-tu en train de contredire ouvertement les ordres de la Chancelière Thomas ?

La voix était tranchante, les paroles acides, et Thomas serra les dents en retenant une réplique virulente. Mieux valait ne pas davantage aggraver son cas, mais il saurait se souvenir du peu de soutien que lui manifestait sa sœur.

Ava glissa un regard à Rachel, manifestement déconcertée par le ton farouche que la jeune femme avait employé, et lui posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras.

\- Allons Rachel. Ne rendons pas les choses plus compliquées.

Rachel inspira lentement, l'air de contenir une profonde colère, et Thomas lui lança un petit sourire méprisant avant de reporter son attention sur la Chancelière.

\- Et combien de temps dure cette mission ?

Ava eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassée.

\- Compte tenu des circonstances, nous ne fixons aucun délai pour l'exécution de cette mission.

Parfait. Génial. Chacun savait qu'une mission sans délai équivalait à une mission suicide. Un profond sentiment d'injustice lui aiguillonna le poitrail, et il se leva brusquement :

\- C'est dégueulasse ! Si j'avais été qui que ce soit d'autre, j'aurais été de corvée de Vidange pour les trois prochaines années et on en n'aurait plus parlé !

Il avait conscience de se comporter comme un adolescent outragé mais il n'en avait cure tant la fureur lui brouillait les pensées. En réalité, il ignorait s'il bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur ou, au contraire, d'une aggravation de sa punition du fait de son statut, mais il était sûr d'une chose : personne d'autre n'aurait été envoyé directement au casse-pipe comme il venait de l'être.

Ava ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de s'interroger davantage et lui répondit d'une voix vibrante de colère :

\- Si tu avais été qui que ce soit d'autre, tu aurais été banni à la seconde où ton pied aurait foulé la Plaine alors cesse de te comporter en petit garçon immature et gâté !

Choqué par le ton autoritaire qu'avait employé sa tutrice pour le remettre à sa place, Thomas resta silencieux quelques instants, la tension dans son corps se relâchant brutalement. Il reprit place dans son fauteuil, incapable de trouver quoi répondre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, Ava étant clairement dans l'attente d'excuses immédiates, une voix s'éleva dans son dos, résonnant dans la salle immense :

\- Je viens avec lui.

Teresa, évidemment. Elle s'était sûrement planquée derrière les lourdes portes afin d'entendre la conversation, comme à son habitude. Son amie avait développé la mauvaise manie d'espionner la moindre audience à laquelle Thomas se trouvait convoqué, sous le prétexte fumeux de lui apporter « un soutien émotionnel. » Il la soupçonnait grandement de ne vouloir que satisfaire sa curiosité maladive, mais il n'avait jamais autant apprécié la propension à l'espionnage de Teresa. Tout soutien était bon à prendre.

Cette dernière leva le menton d'un air assuré tandis qu'Ava lui faisait signe d'approcher, et elle passa devant Thomas sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Son regard déterminé était braqué sur la Chancelière, qui pinçait les lèvres en réfléchissant, toute rage évanouie, tandis que Rachel à ses côtés semblait complètement paniquée.

\- Je viens avec lui, répéta Teresa d'une voix ferme. Et c'est non négociable, rajouta-t-elle en adressant enfin un regard à Thomas, qui lui décocha un sourire timide en guise de remerciement. Les chances qu'Ava accède à sa requête après son coup de colère étaient minces, pour ne pas dire inexistantes, mais il appréciait néanmoins ce témoignage de soutien indéfectible. C'était bon de savoir parfois que ses amis étaient prêts à risquer leur vie pour soi.

\- Teresa... Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de t'envoyer dans une telle quête. Tu es l'une de nos meilleures Pisteuses.

La voix d'Ava était douce, raisonnable, mais Teresa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en répondant d'un ton dur :

\- Justement, je suis la plus à même de le protéger. Il ne sait pas se battre, il ne sait que courir. En l'occurrence, vous savez tous qu'il court droit à la mort s'il part seul.

Thomas grimaça en entendant la réponse de son amie. D'accord, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas forcément le plus habile du groupe, mais était-ce nécessaire de le rappeler de manière si brutale ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le manque de confiance que tous lui manifestaient apparemment, car Ava se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Thomas ? Il s'agit de ta mission, et qui plus est de ton amie. La décision te revient.

Thomas s'agita sur son siège.

\- Hé bien, comme vous l'avez rappelé, Teresa est l'une de nos meilleures Pisteuses... Il serait dommage de l'éloigner du groupe et de risquer sa perte à cause de moi...

Avisant le sourire suffisant de Rachel, qui semblait déjà croire que la partie était gagnée et que leur amie resterait au service du peuple, il continua d'un ton mordant :

\- Cependant, comme je ne suis qu'un horrible gamin immature et gâté, je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'elle vienne avec moi. Question de survie personnelle vous comprenez.

Il aperçut l'un des conseillers dissimuler un sourire derrière la manche de son imposante robe, et cette observation fit se dessiner un rictus sur son visage. Sa cause était déjà gagnée.

* * *

**Note bis** : Maintenant que le cadre est à peu près posé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, surtout si ce début d'histoire vous plaît ! C'est toujours motivant de savoir que les lecteurs apprécient les bêtises qui peuvent sortir de notre tête. A bientôt, j'espère !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note** : Comme ce chapitre était écrit depuis quelques temps maintenant, je me suis décidée à le poster – il faut bien s'y mettre un jour. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet, top départ pour leur promenade à travers montagnes et prairies.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Thomas et Teresa s'étaient donnés rendez-vous près de la tisserie, dans le but de récupérer l'attirail nécessaire à leur voyage. Ils étaient allés récupérer leur ordre de mission auprès du Conseiller que leur avait désigné Ava à la fin de l'audience, et Thomas ne décolérait pas.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit passer par les terres déjà ? grommela-t-il en laçant furieusement ses nouvelles bottes, presque dégoûté d'avoir droit à du matériel de si bonne qualité alors qu'ils se jetaient purement et simplement dans la gueule du loup.

Ils avaient été informés que leur périple commençait par la Plaine, qu'il aurait à traverser de part en part avant de rejoindre la Mer, où ils devraient prendre contact avec un groupe de Navigateurs auprès de qui les Pisteurs avaient établi des liens cordiaux. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils ne se rendaient tout simplement pas directement en terre du Feu par la voie des airs, et la dangerosité de leur parcours le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

Teresa soupira tout en passant son nouveau corsage :

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de survoler l'espace aérien des Souffleurs, et il paraîtrait que les Villageois ont construit des sortes de catapultes en réponse aux menaces venant du ciel.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Teresa ne reprenne :

\- Inutile de préciser de qui ils ont peur. Heureusement qu'Ava nous a fourni ce laisser-passer diplomatique.

Thomas grogna.

\- Parlons-en de ce laisser-passer diplomatique. Est-ce qu'ils pensent sérieusement que les Villageois vont gentiment nous céder le passage quand on leur agitera un bout de papier sous le nez ? C'est de la folie.

\- Non, c'est la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mis tout seul comme un grand en enchaînant les bourdes Thomas, lui répondit vertement Teresa en lui lançant un coup d'œil désapprobateur. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de jouer les mamans, mais certains ont risqué le bannissement pour moins que ça.

\- Ne me fais pas rire, cracha Thomas. Avant qu'elle ne tourne comme une vraie conne, Rachel me racontait les histoires qu'elle voyait passer au Conseil. Certains ont fait bien pire.

Teresa haussa les épaules tout en enfilant son plastron.

\- Peut-être que ces "certains" n'étaient pas les fils de la Chancelière…

Thomas se refusa à rentrer dans son jeu, coupant court à la discussion en lui jetant un regard torve avant de déployer à même le sol l'énorme carte qui leur avait été fournie pour leur permettre de se repérer. Les dessins étaient d'une précision extrême, ce qui semblait logique quand on savait qu'ils étaient le fruit d'une longue observation aérienne, et il s'était donné pour mission de l'apprendre par cœur avant leur départ. Il se savait doté d'un excellent sens de l'orientation - les cieux n'avaient pas fait de lui qu'un éternel boulet - et il comptait bien mettre son talent à profit afin de donner le change à Teresa, qui devrait probablement se débrouiller seule pour leur permettre de se nourrir et surtout, de se _défendre_.

Teresa était entrée très jeune dans l'équipe des Pisteurs, le corps de bataille du peuple des Coureurs. Grâce à des capacités hors normes, la jeune femme avait rapidement gravi les échelons et s'était retrouvée à la tête d'une petite équipe, chargée d'assurer la sécurité d'un secteur entier qui apparaissait visiblement comme stratégique du point de vue des Conseillers. Thomas ne savait pas vraiment en quoi la portion de nuages qui se trouvait sous la garde de Teresa et de ses hommes était essentielle à leur survie, mais il reconnaissait que son amie s'acquittait de sa tâche avec honneur et conscience.

Tout ce dont il ne disposait pas.

Il avait un peu honte de l'avoir entraînée dans cette aventure aussi dangereuse que personnelle, et il lui lança un regard attristé tandis que la jeune femme se penchait sur le document avec intérêt. Les yeux de Teresa restaient obstinément braqués sur la carte, aussi Thomas se détourna de ses pensées stériles pour retracer une fois encore le chemin qu'il leur fallait parcourir.

\- Et tu vois, là c'est l'endroit où tu t'es croûté quand tu avais quatorze ans, lança Teresa d'un ton goguenard en pointant le dessin d'un bois, rappelant au bon souvenir de Thomas la douleur de sa première Chute, en plein milieu d'une forêt immense dans laquelle il avait cru se perdre pour de bon.

Il lui poussa gentiment l'épaule pour effacer ce sourire moqueur de son visage, et les deux amis ricanèrent doucement avant de continuer leur examen du document.

Ce matin-là, il leur restait 65 heures à vivre parmi les Coureurs.

-X-

Assis sur une souche inconfortable, Thomas croqua avec réticence dans une des barres protéinées que contenait son sac à dos, avant de grimacer et d'avaler une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche pour faire passer le goût.

\- Vous mangez vraiment ça tous les jours quand vous êtes en mission ? demanda-t-il à Teresa, qui mastiquait consciencieusement sa nourriture, les yeux rivés sur la lisière de la forêt qui s'étendait à côté d'eux et qu'ils longeaient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

\- Disons que tu prends l'habitude à force… répondit-elle d'un ton vague en haussant les épaules, tirant une autre grimace dégoûtée à Thomas.

\- Il y a quelques jours, je crois que j'aurais préféré encore mourir de faim plutôt que de manger ce truc… marmonna-t-il en reprenant une bouchée de son casse-croûte, diluant chaque portion avec une lampée d'eau.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix.

Ils avaient dû se résoudre, après plusieurs jours de marche, à entamer les réserves d'urgence que leur avait fourni les Artilleurs. Malgré toutes ses compétences, Teresa s'était révélée absolument incapable de chasser les animaux terrestres, plaidant le respect qu'elle devait à toute forme de vie en laissant s'échapper un énième lapin qu'elle avait réussi à capturer au bout d'une longue traque. Thomas ne pouvait lui en vouloir, étant lui-même incapable de pister le moindre animal, et leurs maigres repas constitués de quelques fruits glanés sur le chemin ne leur avaient rapidement plus suffit.

En tant que Coureurs, ils n'avaient jamais été habitués à des festins de roi, mais il fallait avouer que cette diète forcée mettait à mal leur idée initiale de traverser la Plaine en quelques semaines à peine. Leurs réserves d'énergie s'épuisaient, et Thomas s'inquiétait de leur état de santé une fois qu'ils auraient terminé leur périple sur terre s'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver un moyen convenable de se nourrir.

Ils étaient néanmoins parvenus à trouver de l'eau sans difficulté - même si Thomas n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer qu'il serait bien plus simple de monter se désaltérer en altitude plutôt que de perdre un temps précieux à chercher des points d'eau, mais Teresa avait formellement refusé qu'ils prennent de la hauteur.

Thomas savait que Teresa avait raison de refuser de les mettre ainsi stupidement en danger, à la vue du moindre Villageois auquel il prendrait l'envie de lever les yeux vers le ciel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester en scrutant les nuages, réfléchissant sans cesse à la facilité de leur parcours s'ils avaient pu passer par la voie des airs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Teresa s'était soudainement tendue, totalement aux abois, et il sursauta quand son amie se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu as entendu ?

Thomas tendit l'oreille tandis que Teresa se penchait en avant.

\- Une poule d'eau !

Immédiatement, Thomas eut l'eau à la bouche en imaginant leur prochain festin. Si Teresa rechignait à tuer les animaux terrestres, il savait que ces états d'âme s'arrêtaient aux oiseaux - qui constituaient par ailleurs l'une des principales sources de nourriture des Coureurs.

\- Reste ici, je reviens dans un quart d'heure ! s'exclama Teresa en saisissant son boomerang et en s'élançant dans la Plaine. Malgré le caractère rudimentaire de l'objet, Thomas savait que son amie ne ratait que rarement sa cible, et il se leva dans l'optique de préparer un feu, salivant déjà à l'idée d'une poule d'eau à la broche.

Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas de leur campement provisoire afin de ramasser du bois sec quand des bribes de voix lui parvinrent. Les intrus devaient se trouver à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui, cependant il lui semblait qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers lui.

Il lâcha précipitamment les branches qu'il était parvenu à rassembler, avant de se précipiter vers leur campement. En deux temps trois mouvements, il s'était saisi de leurs affaires, avait effacé toute trace de leur passage, et il cherchait rapidement du regard une cachette quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les arrivants se rapprochaient dangereusement, et il se rua vers l'arbre le plus proche, y grimpant avec ardeur tandis que le premier intrus faisait son apparition.

Après avoir calé précautionneusement leurs paquetages sur une large branche de son abri improvisé, Thomas risqua un coup d'œil vers le bas et retint une exclamation de surprise quand il reconnut le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait du garçon blond qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser durant sa Chute, qui riait présentement aux éclats en faisant tourner nonchalamment quelques lapins au bout de leur collet.

Le garçon parlait avec un autre Villageois, que Thomas ne connaissait pas cette fois, et le brun à l'air antipathique semblait aux abonnés absents. Il ignorait s'il devait se sentir soulagé de cette information, au vu de l'air passablement agressif qu'arborait le jeune homme.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants passèrent à côté de l'arbre dans lequel était perché Thomas sans lever les yeux, continuant leur discussion sans remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal. De peur que les Villageois ne soient dotés de capacités qu'il ignorait, Thomas retint sa respiration le temps qu'ils s'éloignent, ignorant son cœur qui battait anormalement fort dans sa poitrine.

Malheureusement pour son rythme cardiaque, le blond tendit ses proies à son vis-à-vis, s'asseyant sur une souche pour refaire les lacets de ses bottines. Ils se trouvaient désormais à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où se cachait Thomas, mais si lui était en sécurité, c'était loin d'être le cas pour Teresa. Et à son grand désespoir, le garçon semblait avoir décidé de prendre racine à cet endroit-même.

Lorsque Teresa et lui avaient décidé de faire une halte dans leur périple, cette petite clairière leur avait semblé idéale. Ils avaient remarqué un point d'eau non loin de là, ils savaient d'après la carte qu'ils se trouvaient relativement éloignés du premier village à la ronde et la topographie légèrement vallonnée des lieux les protégeaient du vent et du froid. Cependant, ils auraient dû se douter que cet endroit n'était pas connu que d'eux seuls, et Thomas regrettait à présent d'avoir insisté pour faire une pause au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

Et pour couronner le tout, quelle poisse le poursuivait pour retomber exactement sur le seul Villageois qu'il avait déjà rencontré, et qui ne lui avait laissé la vie sauve que par miracle ?

Thomas priait pour que la pause du blond ne dure que quelques minutes, et il crut ses vœux exaucés quand l'autre garçon, qui trépignait visiblement, se leva d'un bond en demandant :

\- Tu comptes attendre toute la journée ? Il connaît le chemin, il est grand.

Le blond coula un regard goguenard à l'impatient avant de lui répondre d'un ton badin, réduisant à néant les espoirs de Thomas :

\- Tu sais comment est Minho, il se perdrait dans sa propre maison. Pars devant, je vais l'attendre.

Comme l'autre garçon semblait hésiter, le blond continua :

\- Comme tu dis, on connaît le chemin Gally.

Le dénommé Gally hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de réajuster sur son épaule leurs proies du jour et de s'éloigner en le saluant. Le blond lui répondit d'un signe du menton avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à ses chaussures, et Thomas laissa sa tête cogner en arrière contre le tronc de l'arbre, cherchant désespérément un moyen de prévenir Teresa. Il fallait absolument que son amie trouve une cachette en attendant que les deux Villageois s'en aillent.

Durant de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, Thomas resta ainsi immobile en haut de son perchoir, sans lâcher des yeux une seule seconde le Villageois, qui passait le temps en orchestrant une véritable chorégraphie de feuilles, plantes et autres éléments naturels. Si de tels pouvoirs n'avaient pas été une menace mortelle aux yeux de Thomas, il aurait presque pu trouver ça joli. _Presque_.

Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la situation ne se débloque. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dénouement était loin de lui être favorable, et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il entendit un martèlement bruyant de pas, entrecoupé de sifflements rageurs qu'il savait provenir de Teresa, et qu'il vit apparaître au détour du chemin le garçon brun et son amie.

Cette dernière était clairement en mauvaise posture, les bras maintenus derrière le dos et le visage recouvert de terre, et même le sang qui coulait sur la tempe de son agresseur ne parvint pas à tirer un sourire de satisfaction à Thomas.

Seulement quelques jours après leur départ, ils étaient déjà dans un pétrin monumental.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Thomas parvint à élaborer un plan tandis que le garçon - Minho si ses souvenirs étaient exacts - et Teresa se rapprochaient. Tout d'abord, il descendrait de l'arbre, se glissant derrière le blond pour en faire un otage. S'il voulait être en position de négocier, il fallait rétablir un équilibre dans le rapport de forces.

Ensuite, il leur montrerait le laisser-passer diplomatique, les sommant de leur céder le passage sur ordre de la Chancelière.

Et si cela ne suffisait pas… Hé bien, disons que les Coureurs ne portaient pas leur nom par hasard. Il leur faudrait courir vite, et surtout _loin_.

Mais pour le moment, Thomas se laissait tomber avec souplesse en bas de son arbre, après avoir passé à sa ceinture le petit couteau qu'Ava lui avait glissé avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Plus rapide qu'une flèche et plus discret qu'une ombre, il se faufila entre les troncs jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit d'où le blond, qui s'était maintenant levé, invectivait son ami.

Teresa se débattit avec ardeur, ayant probablement entendu les craquements des branches sous les pas de Thomas, et le brun resserra sa prise sur ses poignets en grognant.

\- J'ai trouvé cette dingue au bord de l'étang, elle chassait les poules d'eau.

Le blond leva un sourcil.

\- C'est le second Coureur sur lequel on tombe en deux semaines. Ça devient curieux.

Étonnamment, le ton de sa voix était dénué de toute animosité, mais Thomas ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question et surgit de sa cachette, glissant sa lame sous le cou du blond en lui saisissant les poignets de sa main libre.

\- _Effectivement, c'est très curieux_, susurra-t-il à son oreille en fixant hargneusement le brun, qui avait reculé sous l'effet de la surprise, mais qui n'en lâcha pas Teresa pour autant.

\- C'est quoi ce délire, c'est un piège ? cracha le blond en tentant de se libérer, incapable d'échapper à la poigne de fer de Thomas. Ce dernier maintenait sans problème les poignets frêles du garçon dans l'étau de sa main, et il serra davantage pour le faire se tenir tranquille.

\- Dis à ton pote de la libérer, ensuite on pourra discuter, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

\- C'est pas un piège bande de crétins ! s'énerva Teresa en remuant. Peut-être que toi tu auras plus de jugeote que l'autre débile, continua-t-elle en désignant le blond, crispant la mâchoire alors que "l'autre débile" lui tordait visiblement le bras derrière son dos.

\- Nous sommes en mission diplomatique, si tu la relâches, je te montre le laisser-passer, enchaîna Thomas en s'adressant directement au brun qui affichait à présent un air féroce.

\- C'est pas hyper diplomatique de menacer d'égorger quelqu'un, hein, l'interrompit le blond d'une voix blasée, toute son attitude transpirant d'une nonchalance insolente malgré la tension qu'il sentait dans les muscles de son dos. Thomas réprima un léger sourire tout à fait incongru en pareille situation, et relâcha légèrement sa prise en preuve de bonne volonté.

\- Tu vois, je m'écarte. Relâche-la maintenant, reprit-il avec précaution, sans toutefois écarter la lame du couteau de la gorge de son otage.

Ce dernier soupira avant de souffler :

\- Minho…

Le dénommé Minho lança un regard acéré à Thomas avant de secouer Teresa sans délicatesse.

\- J'ai pas confiance en elle ! Tu ne l'as pas vue à l'étang, c'est une vraie malade !

La bouche de Teresa s'ouvrit de stupéfaction, et la jeune femme se retourna légèrement pour fusiller son ravisseur du regard.

\- C'est une blague ? Qui a tenté de me brûler vivante en m'attaquant en traître ?!

Minho eut un rire sans joie.

\- Tu étais sur notre terrain de chasse, je n'ai fait que défendre mon territoire !

\- Ah oui donc, comme les chiens, les Villageois mordent avant d'aboyer c'est ça ? Bande de décérébrés, rétorqua Teresa avec un sourire mauvais. Minho resserra sa prise sur les poignets de la jeune femme tout en lâchant une insulte bien sentie, à laquelle Teresa répondit furieusement, sous les yeux hallucinés de Thomas, qui n'osait réellement croire en ce qu'il voyait.

Sa technique aurait visiblement pu fonctionner si Teresa ne s'était pas lancée dans un tel duel verbal avec leur ennemi du moment, et ce fut un léger mouvement du blond devant lui qui le ramena à la réalité, détournant son attention des deux autres qui semblaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains.

\- Bon, tu me le montres ce laisser-passer ?

Trop occupé à fixer du regard la bataille rangée qui se jouait devant lui, Thomas en avait relâché les poignets du garçon, qui se retourna pour le dévisager.

\- Encore toi ? lâcha-t-il, incrédule en reconnaissant Thomas, et ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire crispé en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas tombé cette fois, répondit-il simplement, avant de se diriger vers l'arbre dans lequel leurs paquetages étaient encore perchés.

Une voix le stoppa néanmoins dans son trajet :

\- Hep hep tocard, tu fais quoi ?

Minho venait visiblement de se souvenir de la présence d'un autre intrus sur leur territoire, et Thomas soupira avant de se retourner.

\- Contrairement à d'autres, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Je vous montre le laisser-passer et vous nous laissez repartir, ça vous va ?

Il entendit distinctement Minho grincer des dents, et il sentit le poids de son regard dans sa nuque tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arbre, parfaitement conscient de tourner le dos à un ennemi de taille. Il ignorait ce que Teresa avait voulu dire par "brûler vivante", mais il était sûr d'une chose : jamais un Villageois lambda n'aurait été capable d'une telle chose. Qui était ce garçon..?

Il grimpa rapidement au tronc, parvenant laborieusement à faire passer sa légendaire vitesse pour une agilité à toute épreuve, faisant mine de poser ses pieds sur les branches alors qu'il ne faisait que les effleurer. Les nouveaux venus n'avaient pas besoin de recevoir une démonstration des capacités des Coureurs, il ne tenait pas à raviver leurs inquiétudes dans une atmosphère déjà plus que tendue.

Il se saisit du bout de papier dans son sac avant de redescendre tout en légèreté, se postant à côté du blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et à qui il tendit le laisser-passer. Minho relâcha Teresa après l'avoir gratifiée d'un regard menaçant, et ses sourcils froncés apprirent à Thomas que même chez les Villageois, le majeur dressé conservait sa dimension injurieuse.

Il s'écarta du blond, rejoignant Teresa qui se massait les poignets, et il lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage. Les deux Coureurs restèrent ainsi côte à côte sans parler, les yeux rivés sur les deux Villageois qui déchiffraient le document.

Le regard que Minho lui lança à la fin de sa lecture arracha un frisson angoissé à Thomas.

\- Tu es qui au juste, cracha le brun en se rapprochant de quelques pas, un air dur sur le visage, un larbin de la Chancelière ?

\- Son fils en l'occurrence, répondit Thomas avec impatience, incapable de cacher son irritation face à la perte de temps considérable que représentait cette discussion. Il ignorait pourquoi il ne s'était pas simplement saisi de leurs sacs au lieu de se contenter de prendre le laisser-passer dans sa poche avant, loupant par là même une occasion en or de s'échapper dès que Minho avait relâché Teresa.

Cette dernière se crispa en entendant Thomas répondre avec tant de franchise, et il sut qu'il avait encore gaffé lorsque les deux Villageois se lancèrent un regard intéressé. Evidemment, annoncer qu'il était le fils de la Chancelière rendait sa capture tout de suite plus prometteuse. Il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape le coup.

\- Je ne crois pas que capturer et livrer le fils de la Chancelière soit une excellente idée, si vous voulez mon avis, tenta-t-il d'argumenter tout en se postant légèrement en retrait par rapport à Teresa, qui portait déjà la main à son boomerang, toujours accroché à sa taille.

Néanmoins, aucun des deux garçons ne fit mine de les attaquer, s'interrogeant simplement mutuellement du regard dans un silence qui se prolongea, faisant naître chez Thomas une profonde perplexité. Il était sur le point de se pencher vers Teresa pour lui ordonner de s'enfuir quand Minho reprit la parole :

\- Vous allez en Terre du Feu ?

\- C'est ce qui est écrit effectivement, grinça Thomas avec agacement.

\- Je viens avec vous, répondit Minho du tac-au-tac, d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la contradiction.

Thomas entendit Teresa manquer de s'étouffer à côté de lui, et il haussa les sourcils, brutalement surpris par l'affirmation péremptoire du brun.

\- Je ne pense pas non, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, tentant de calmer ses pensées agitées devant la brusque détermination du Villageois.

\- Ah non ? Et si je brûle ce laisser-passer, comment vous comptez vous en sortir ?

Thomas inspira profondément, faisant appel à ses meilleurs talents de diplomates pour ne pas paniquer et courir vers le garçon lui arracher son bien.

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu venir avec nous ? demanda-t-il, la voix empreinte d'une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se fichait bien de savoir pourquoi une telle lubie piquait cet étrange garçon, mais il lui était absolument nécessaire de se sortir de cette épineuse situation sans voir leur seule chance de survie réduite à néant.

"_Thomas !" _ souffla furieusement Teresa à ses côtés, mais il ignora la colère de son amie et resta concentré sur Minho, qui pinça les lèvres avec irritation.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de négocier, _princesse_, lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton sec, tirant un soupir irrité au blond, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Désolé mais il faudra être plus convaincant, rétorqua Thomas, toute prudence oubliée.

Bien mal lui en prit, car Minho sembla perdre patience et fit jaillir une flamme de sa paume, maintenant le parchemin de son autre main à quelques centimètres du feu.

\- Et ça c'est assez convaincant ?

Thomas tendit le bras, poussé par l'instinct du désespoir qui lui commandait d'impulser une bourrasque pour souffler la flamme, mais le blond fut plus rapide à réagir que lui - un comble - et il s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

\- Min', ne fais rien de stupide. Explique-leur au moins.

Le ton de sa voix était apaisant, et Minho fit disparaître la flamme à contrecœur tout en leur jetant un regard acéré par-dessus l'épaule du blond.

\- Ma mère venait de la Terre du Feu. Je veux la retrouver. Ce laisser-passer est ma seule chance de convaincre les Navigateurs de me laisser embarquer.

Thomas laissa échapper un ricanement, plus détendu maintenant que son précieux sésame était hors de portée des flammes.

\- Ce laisser-passer est établi pour des Coureurs, jamais tu ne pourras l'utiliser auprès des Navigateurs. Ils sont idiots, mais pas au point de nous confondre. Un simple test de capacités et tu seras démasqué.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je vais venir avec vous. Je sais très bien que ce bout de papier ne vaut rien sans vous, répondit Minho en haussant négligemment les épaules.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on gagnerait à t'emmener avec nous ? demanda Thomas d'un ton inquisitoire, ignorant le violent coup de coudes que Teresa venait de lui envoyer dans les côtes.

\- Thomas ! siffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je négocie notre assurance-vie tocarde, souffla-t-il en réponse, d'une voix si basse qu'il savait que seule son amie pouvait l'entendre, et il perçut distinctement le grognement irrité qu'elle laissa échapper.

Minho les dévisageait d'un air suspicieux, aussi Thomas reprit d'une voix plus forte :

\- Laissez-nous deux minutes.

Il se pencha vers Teresa, chuchotant faiblement :

\- Tee, pense à la sécurité que ce type nous procurerait. C'est un bâtard, il a des capacités de Villageois et de Souffleur, et il a besoin de ce laisser-passer ! Si au bout de trois jours on se retrouve déjà hors-jeu par deux Villageois de notre âge, imagine ce qu'il peut nous arriver si on tombe sur un village entier ou une meute. On y arrivera pas sans lui.

Teresa n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu par son petit speech, et elle glissa un regard vers le blond, qui s'était rapproché de Minho et qui examinait le document avec attention.

\- Et l'autre, on en fait quoi ? Qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas nous tendre un piège pour qu'on se jette tout droit dans la gueule du loup ?

Thomas resta pensif quelques instants avant de se redresser, fixant ostensiblement le blond, qui releva la tête en se sentant observé. Cependant, malgré l'air polaire qu'affichait Thomas, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil en lâchant nonchalamment :

\- Je viens aussi, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question.

Si l'expression de son visage était distante, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur déterminée qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui étincelait dans les yeux de Teresa au moment où elle s'était portée volontaire pour l'accompagner.

Thomas lança un regard entendu à Teresa, qui lui renvoya une moue crispée. Elle ne semblait guère convaincue par son argumentaire, mais Thomas savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Ils nous ont eus par surprise, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne se reproduira pas. Qu'ils tentent la moindre chose et nous serons déjà loin, continua-t-il avec assurance, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au laisser-passer que Minho tenait désormais étroitement serré dans son poing. Il n'aurait pas imaginé meilleure démonstration de l'inutilité de la vitesse face à la force.

Mais s'ils avaient été piégés une première fois, il se faisait une affaire personnelle de ne pas réitérer l'expérience. Si les deux Villageois se joignaient à eux, jamais il ne se laisserait immobiliser à nouveau, il s'en faisait la promesse. Quelle indignité.

Le fil des pensées de Teresa devait être similaire au sien, car son amie fronça les sourcils avant de demander d'une voix aigre :

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on gagne à vous prendre avec nous ?

Minho lui retourna un regard acéré.

\- Hormis le fait de ne pas voir disparaître dans les flammes la seule chose qui vous permettra d'atteindre la Terre du Feu tu veux dire ?

Néanmoins, devant le pincement de lèvres irrité de Teresa, le garçon soupira fortement avant de faire apparaître de nouveau une flamme au creux de sa paume.

\- C'est suffisant ? Ou alors tu souhaiterais une démonstration à la hauteur de celle de l'étang, j'ai cru comprendre que t'avais pas trop eu le temps de profiter du spectacle ?

Thomas sentit Teresa se tendre soudainement à ses côtés. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était exactement passé lorsque Minho l'avait immobilisée mais une chose était sûre : c'était loin d'être un bon souvenir.

Toutefois, elle se contenta de l'ignorer d'un haussement d'épaule hautain avant de s'adresser au blond :

\- Et toi ?

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, plantant son regard dans celui de Thomas, et un sourire ironique étira lentement ses lèvres.

\- Je crois avoir déjà fait mes preuves, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton moqueur, tirant un grincement de dents agacé à Thomas.

2-0 pour les Villageois. Il espérait bien que la partie n'était pas terminée.

Il fit mine de ne pas voir le regard intrigué de Teresa qui, il le réalisait, ignorait totalement qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Réfléchissant à vive allure, il tentait de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce guêpier quand son amie le devança - une fois encore - d'une voix étrangement douce :

\- C'est impossible, on ne peut pas vous emmener avec nous. Cette mission est extrêmement dangereuse, je ne tiens pas à avoir vos morts sur la conscience.

Minho siffla d'impatience.

\- Laisse tomber les discours moralisateurs, on est parfaitement capable de se défendre seuls. Si on vous suit, c'est uniquement pour le laisser-passer.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous ! s'exclama Teresa avec virulence en s'avançant d'un pas, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Moi non plus figure-toi ! On vous connaît suffisamment de réputation les voleurs ! cracha Minho en réponse, s'approchant également.

\- On n'a pas élevé les cigognes ensemble déjà, rétorqua Teresa d'un ton sec, donc tu vas commencer par t'adresser à moi d'une autre manière le paysan.

Minho fronça furieusement les sourcils et ouvrait la bouche pour riposter quand Thomas se décida à intervenir.

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il avec humeur, s'interposant avec rapidité entre Teresa et le Villageois, les expulsant chacun plusieurs mètres en arrière. Un vent léger tournoyait autour de lui, matérialisant son agacement, et il se tourna vers Minho en le fusillant du regard.

\- Si nous sommes réellement amenés à voyager ensemble, la moindre des choses serait de se parler avec un minimum de courtoisie ! Vous n'avez pas confiance en nous et la réciproque est vraie, mais nous sommes dos au mur et vous aussi, le minimum serait de se montrer un peu de respect mutuel.

Sa voix était dure, semblable à celle qu'Ava utilisait quand il lui revenait de rétablir le calme parmi ses escouades indisciplinées, et il leva le menton pour appuyer l'autorité dont il tentait de se revêtir.

Minho inspira fortement pour se calmer et Thomas sut à l'oreille que Teresa en faisait de même derrière son dos.

\- On pourrait commencer par se dire nos noms déjà.

Surpris, Thomas se tourna vers le blond, qu'il n'avait pas vu se rapprocher. Ce dernier lui tendit la main en lâchant :

\- Newt.

Thomas resta indécis quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur cette main résolument tendue, symbole d'une paix fragile entre deux clans qui se détestaient cordialement depuis la nuit des temps.

Il ignorait quelles seraient les conséquences d'une telle trêve, ni jusqu'où elle les emmènerait. Croisant le regard de son vis-à-vis, il sentit le délicieux frisson de l'adrénaline le parcourir, supplantant sa peur initiale, et il se saisit de la main chaude du blond.

\- Thomas.

Newt lui adressa un signe de tête avant de glisser un regard accusateur à Minho.

Ce dernier eut une grimace avant de se présenter du bout des lèvres, confirmant ce que Thomas savait déjà. Il entendit Teresa en faire de même d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux, et il soupira pour lui-même. C'était déjà un premier pas.

Ce fut la voix sèche de Minho qui rompit l'atmosphère à couper au couteau qui s'était installée.

\- On part quand ?

\- Maintenant, répondit Teresa en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs Tom, où as-tu mis nos sacs ?

\- Ça va pas la tête ? Nous n'avons pas d'affaires, l'interrompit Newt d'un ton incrédule.

\- Et alors ? On est en mission, pas en voyage scolaire, siffla Teresa en réponse, visiblement irritée de ce contretemps qui ne semblait pas se terminer.

\- Il a raison Tee, laissons-leur le temps de rassembler quelques affaires, tenta Thomas dans le but de l'apaiser, mais ce fut peine perdue lorsque Minho intervint d'un ton enjoué, brandissant le laisser-passer :

\- En tout cas, je garde ça.

\- C'est hors de question, répondirent les deux Coureurs d'une voix unanime et tranchante, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

\- Vous allez partir sans nous sinon !

\- Et qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous livrer à votre chef de clan ?! répondit Teresa avec véhémence, plantant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Quel intérêt on aurait à faire ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, après tout c'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre petite cervelle étriquée de terrien…

\- Ma cervelle étriquée m'a quand même permis de te mettre hors-jeu _princesse_ !

\- J'étais distraite, c'était déloyal, vicieux et finalement totalement Villageois, je suis à peine étonnée !

\- _Vicieux_ ? Je rêve ! Tu…

\- STOP !

La voix qui venait d'interrompre cette énième joute verbale qui ne semblait plus finir appartenait à Newt, visiblement au bord des nerfs.

\- Minho, on retourne au village, on prépare nos sacs et on agit comme si tout était normal. Thomas et Teresa, vous nous attendez ici, on vous rejoint à minuit. Et on part, _ensemble_.

Thomas croisa son regard, et le blond lui renvoya une œillade déterminée.

\- Si on est amenés à se faire confiance, autant commencer dès maintenant.

Un lourd silence s'installa, puis Thomas reprit la parole.

\- Donnez-nous le laisser-passer. Si jamais vous ne pouvez pas partir, si vous êtes retenus ou peu importe, il faut que nous puissions continuer. Cette mission n'a pas d'importance que pour vous.

Minho et Newt échangèrent un regard, puis le brun s'avança et laissa tomber le parchemin dans la main que Thomas avait tendu. Le jour commençait à décliner, plongeant la clairière dans une pénombre relative malgré l'absence de nuages, mais il parvenait distinctement à apercevoir sur le visage du brun une résignation qui lui fit grincer des dents.

\- La confiance mutuelle, ça te parle ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents avec irritation.

\- Vous avez intérêt à être encore là ce soir, répondit Minho sur le même ton, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers le village.

Newt lança un regard indéchiffrable à Thomas avant d'en faire de même, sans rajouter un mot.

Thomas était sur le point de s'élancer vers l'arbre où se trouvaient leurs sacs quand la voix des Teresa l'interrompit, hélant les deux garçons qui s'éloignaient.

\- Hey les tocards ! On peut chasser en vous attendant ?

Newt se retourna légèrement vers eux, un demi sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- _Mi casa es tu casa_.

Les deux Coureurs échangèrent un regard ahuri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? souffla Thomas.

\- Je sais pas, mais ça avait pas l'air d'être un non, répondit Teresa en haussant les épaules, attrapant son boomerang à sa ceinture.


End file.
